michiganfootballfandomcom-20200213-history
2011 Wyandotte Roosevelt Bears
Schedule Game Notes vs. Melvindale The Bears opened the scoring early in the first quarter as senior running back Hunter Matt busted through line and took off for a 34-yard touchdown. A few big penalties called against Wyandotte, however, allowed the Cardinals to temporarily grab momentum. The team scored a touchdown midway through the first quarter, then scored another early in the second quarter, going up 13-7. On the ensuing kickoff, however, senior Tyler Dunn hit pay dirt with an 80-yard return to tie the game at 13-13. Special teams were a huge factor Friday night as several big returns, a fake punt and a recovered onside kick aided the Bears in putting up the 42 points they scored. After a second-quarter stop by the Bears defense, sophomore kicker Jacob Simpson nailed one through the uprights to give his team a 16-13 lead going into the half. Wyandotte came out of the locker room fired up in the second half and the Cardinals could no longer keep up. As the third quarter began, Melvindale was overmatched by Wyandotte’s solid run game and punishing defense. Early in the third quarter, junior Kyle Campbell recovered a Melvindale fumble at the Bears' 25-yard line, leading to a touchdown run by sophomore Kyle Matejko. A little more than two minutes later, a fake punt by junior Devan Stewart set up a 23-yard Dunn touchdown run, giving the Bears a 29-13 advantage. Dunn and junior David Davis added rushing touchdowns in the fourth quarter to close out Wyandotte’s 42-13 win. at Taylor Kennedy Early, the Bears did come out a bit sluggish against the Eagles, a team that had only 19 players and was coming off of a 49-0 defeat last week. It wasn’t until the final seconds of the first quarter that Wyandotte got on the board, going up 6-0 on a 34-yard touchdown run by senior Hunter Matt. In the second quarter, senior Cody Foley busted through the line on a Kennedy punt attempt, tackling the punter and setting up the offense deep in Taylor territory. The Roosevelt offense quickly took advantage, driving down to the goal line and sending in senior running back Tyler Dunn from a yard out. Kennedy answered, scorching the Bears secondary for a big receiving touchdown, and converting the two-point conversion, to shrink the deficit to 13-8. From there, however, Wyandotte took over and never looked back. Junior quarterback Kevin Matejko hit junior running back Aaron Robinson with a quick pass that he took 34 yards for a touchdown. About two minutes later, Dunn returned a punt 61 yards for a touchdown, putting Roosevelt up 27-8. It was the second special teams return touchdown for Dunn in as many weeks. Junior Hunter Schmittou and sophomore Kyle Matejko ended the half with consecutive sacks, stifling any chances of the Eagles moving down the field. Starting the third quarter with the ball, the Bears successfully went in for the kill, extending the lead to 34-8 with a 49-yard touchdown reception by junior Devan Stewart. Kennedy did add six third-quarter points, but another touchdown from Robinson, this time rushing, capped the scoring for the night, giving Wyandotte a 41-14 win. Roster Category:Wyandotte Roosevelt Bears seasons